How many significant figures does $72.53170$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${72.5317}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{72.53170}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 7.